


Turned Witch

by TheOwlOfTheNight



Category: Happy Family | Monster Family (2017)
Genre: Basically all the unwanted attention from Dracula in the movie, But like only one time, Dracula is a creep and a stalker, Drinking, Follows movie script most of the time, Friendship, It’s canon I don’t make the rules I follow them, Transformation Spell, Unwanted Advancements, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlOfTheNight/pseuds/TheOwlOfTheNight
Summary: Lizzie is a small time artist who just recently found a hidden bookstore. Befriending the owner and her employee was just a natural thing thing to do. It wasn’t going to hurt her knowing these two wonderful people that unexpectedly came into her life.It was the day before Halloween and Lizzie was at a Halloween party with her friends. Taking a brake in the alley shouldn’t have included; seeing her favorite bookstore owner being thrown out, by security from the hotel across the alley, and being caught up in a transformation spell. Being turned into a witch, and the bookstore owners family turned into various monsters, she must find the witch that cast the spell and brake the curse.Follow Lizzie and friends (aka the Wishbone family) as they travel half across the globe to brake the curse and go back to her ordinary life.
Relationships: Dracula & Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have fan fictions that I’ve left alone in the cold like a heartless writer mother. But let me indulge in this, this one is actually complete.

Opening the curtains of my apartment put a smile on my face. The leaves were finally falling off the tree branches, and it was starting to look more like fall. With fall comes so does Halloween a day filled with: tricks, treats, costumes, ghouls, ghosts, creepy things that go bump in the night, and especially parties. And the biggest reason for the smile on my face: tomorrow is going to be Halloween. My favorite time of the year.

Today was gonna be an amazing day. I could feel it in my bones. I woke up with enough energy to make a picture perfect breakfast: a lovely breakfast sandwich and fruit covered oatmeal. When I opened my go to social media, I saw my costume reveal post was still getting more likes. Even my coffee machine worked faster than usual. Also, let's not forget, my favorite book store was having a sale today.

Finding Emma's BookStore was a god send. Not only for me, but for the owner as well. I actually found the store by accident. I was walking back home from my shared art studio when suddenly, I started to stumble down some stairs. It was strange, because I never noticed the hidden little bookstore. Since it was located between my workplace and home, I became a regular customer.

As soon as I was done with breakfast, I grabbed my things and went out the door. The weather was cool, it was the right temperature for what I was wearing: a navy blue cropped sweater, thick high-waisted white jeans, pink gloves, and light brown winter boots. I clutched a hand to my messenger bag as I made my way to the bookstore, walking fast and dodging every person that was glued to their phone. After a while I spotted Emma infront of me.

Emma is the owner of Emma’s BookStore, which is a given considering the name. She’s a natural redhead, unlike me, with green eyes and a medium build. She’s about an inch, or two, taller than me. She’s not only a bookstore owner, but a mother as well. 

She was not having a good day at all. Emma was on her phone and didn’t notice where she was walking. She elbowed a man holding a selfie stick, ran and head butted into a woman, and a bird flew over her head and defecated on her coffee. Soon after she stepped on freshly spat gum, her shoe was practically glued to it. Until she finally ripped her shoe, and gum, off the sidewalk. Her misfortune didn't end there, her gum shoe quickly went into a discarded bucket. Causing her to fall into garbage. 

I quickly ran to her, my front foot kicking her phone that slipped from her hand. 

"Emma, are you ok?" I reached my hand out for her.

She looked up at me with embarrassment. "Oh I'm fine, it's just not my day." I grabbed her hand and helped her up. She groaned in frustration when the bucket wouldn't come off her shoe.

"Here, let me help." I kneeled down and grabbed the bucket. "Steady yourself on the fence and I'll pull."

As soon as she grabbed the baby blue, metal fence in front of her shop, I pulled the bucket right off her shoe.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver."

"All I did was get a bucket off your shoe."

"And save my phone from the storm drain." She walked to where her phone skidded. "Only a few scratches here and there." She examined her phone and unlocked it. "Still works too."

"Happy to be a service." I mocked a bow.

Emma laughed. "Are you here for the book sale?"

I nodded. "Sure am, a couple of my friends will be over this afternoon. So expect a full house, or should say bookstore."

My favorite bookkeeper's smile widen with joy. "Oh I can't believe it, and to believe my day started out strange."

"Yeah, getting your foot stuck in a bucket isn't usual."

She waved her hand. "That was nothing compared to the phone call I had."

"Oh?" My eyebrow cocked in interest.

"Come on in, I'll tell you in the store." 

We walked down the stairs and into the store, Emma flipped the closed sign to open. Inside Cheyenne, Emma's friend and employee, greeted us while doing aerial acrobatics. Which still surprises me that she can do aerial acrobatics, considering she’s an old girl. And extremely tall to boot.

"Hello, it's so good to see two friends early in the morning." Cheyenne slowly came down and stretched.

"Hello to you too, Cheyenne." Emma threw her spoiled coffee in the trash. "You would not believe the morning I had. In fact I was going to tell Lizzie here that I had a call with Dracula."

I snorted a laugh and looked at Emma. "Are you serious, the prince of darkness?" I said the last part sarcastically.

"That's what he called himself too!" She excitedly exclaimed.

Cheyenne moved behind the counter. "Oh, and what did this prince of darkness have to say?"

Emma looked down with pity in her eyes. "He sounded lonely, like he needed a friend."

Cheyenne and I hummed in acknowledgment. "Well if it's a guy pretending to be a vampire, there's plenty of online role players he can talk to." I suggested.

"I'll suggest that next time I accidentally call him. Oh," she gasped, "I completely forgot. I called him thinking I was calling a costume shop." She slumped against the closest bookshelf. "I still haven't been able to find vampire teeth for my costume. Though I doubt it matters, I couldn't find a party to go to with my family."

Cheyenne, who was sipping tea, put her cup down and opened a drawer from the counter. "Look what i found." She pulled out plastic fangs and placed them on the table.

Emma squealed in delight. "Where did you find them?"

"Charity shop." Emma grimaced in disgust. "They had one careful owner."

"It's great that I have teeth now, but I still don't have a party to go to."

"I heard a couple of hotels are throwing parties tonight." I said while picking up the books I came here for.

"So did I." Cheyenne pulled out a party invitation. 

Emma took the invitation "Monster costume party, family free entry." She read out loud. "And it's for tonight. Cheyenne this is perfect. I can't wait to show my family, they'll love it."

"Which one is it, maybe I'll see you there." I walked over and placed my books on the counter.

"It looks like the Plaza Hotel." Emma said. 

"Shoot, I'm going to the one next to it." I gave Cheyenne my card to pay for the books.

"Looks like we're all going to different parties, I'm headed to the one in the park." Cheyenne gave my card back.

"Oh, maybe tomorrow I'll throw my own Halloween party and invite you both." Emma jittered in excitement.

Cheyenne and I smiled. 

"That'll be great."

"What a wonderful idea."

"Well," I placed my books in my bag, "I have to get going. Art waits for no one, I'll see you both tomorrow."

The three of us said our goodbyes and I made my way to the art studio.


	2. Chapter 2

I adjusted my witch hat and red hair, and looked in my hallway mirror. I was wearing a witch costume I threw together using: a black collared jumpsuit with sheer sleeves, detachable sheer black train with gold spiders, black underbust corset with two large golden spiders on either side, black wedges with gold spiders on the side, a boater black hat with gold spider theme trim, and a wand with a gold spider at the end holding a marble orb.

So basically I went all out with the spider witch theme. A good theme if you ask me.

I was finishing my eyeliner, trying to make my brown eyes look wider, when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey babe." I greeted into the phone. My friends' laughter spilled over the speaker.

"Hey bookworm," she greeted. "You ready, because I'm coming through the front door to kidnap you."

True to her word, she barged into the apartment with company at tow. My friend, and co-art studio owner, Diana was dressed as a zombie: her brown hair was replaced with a blonde wig, her olive skin hidden under green make up, and white contacts covered her blue eyes. Harrison, Diana's boyfriend, was also a zombie: his blonde hair and blue eyes weren’t covered, but his skin was covered in fake boils. Michael and Lucas, Harrison’s cousins and fellow bookworm twins, dressed as thing one and thing two. 

"Guess who's ready to party!" Harrison shouted.

"We are!" All five of us shouted.

"Then let's go, my mini van awaits." Diana pulled me towards the door.

"Hold on," I laughed, "let me grab my purse."

After I snatched my, guess what, black purse, with a large gold spider in front, we all headed to the party.

The party was loud and filled to the brim with people. What else was expected of a party at a fancy hotel.

I shoved as much candy and goodies as I could in my purse. A logical choice for anyone with a purse. 

After dancing with my friends and throwing back a couple of beers, I was in need of a breather.

Soon I found myself in the alley between two giant hotels. It felt safe alone here because it was Plaza's, the other hotel, employee parking space. So they had cameras on either opening and were well lit.

Soon I heard Plaza's backdoor opening and a family in costume were thrown out one by one, followed by a triangle. Strange.

"I need a holiday." The father in a Frankenstein's creature costume groaned.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. "Are you all alright?"

The blonde girl dressed as mummy looked up at me, her face burning red. "Oh no." She groaned as she got up. "Not only were we humiliated on stage, but we're humiliated here too."

"Well, this is less than ideal." Said the little boy dressed as...a bear...a lion?

"Why can't you talk like a regular person, especially in front of a stranger?" The girl mummy complained.

"Be nice to your brother." The mother dressed as a vampire said.

That was a voice I recognized.

"Being nice is the last thing I want to do." Fay, I remember Emma saying her daughter's name, grumbled.

"Fay, is it?" From the look of her face I was right. "Just because you had a bad night doesn't mean you should lash out."

"How do you know my name?" She asked surprised, then she shook her head. "Never mind that, you don't know what my mother put me through. I have every right to lash out!"

"Fay," Emma gasped, "don't shout at Lizzie like that."

"Mom, that was totally humiliating, and it was all your fault." Her daughter huffed.

Emma looked down. "I'm sorry. It was an accident, honest."

"Nobody wanted to come to this stupid family outing." Fay turned around and crossed her arms.

"I wanted to study." Max, Emma's son, whined while cleaning his glasses.

Emma grunted in frustration. "You're both so ungrateful."

“Don’t-“

"I second that motion." I interrupted her husband, who I hear suffers from foot in mouth syndrome. "Fay, Max, your mother spent weeks trying to get you all together. I wish I could do that with my family."

"Ad why don't you?" Fay huffed. "And why are you butting in?"

"Parents live in Mexico, brothers in America, both in different countries." I shrugged. "I'm butting in because Emma is my friend." I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Why are you out here anyways?" Max asked.

"Probably kicked out for butting in too much." Fay mumbled.

"Needed some fresh air, party is packed to the brim."

Just then Lucas stuck out from the door. "Yo Lizzie, Harrison stole the mic and performed a solo. And he was bad." He pulled up his phone. "Don't worry I sent you the video."

I laughed. "Give Diana my condolences to her second hand embarrassment."

Lucas saluted and went back inside.

"Why couldn't we go to that party?" Fay threw her hands up.

"Invitation only." I took out my invitation as evidence.

"How about we go home and relax." Frank suggested.

"Look who's awake." Emma twirled to glare at her husband. "Do you think you can manage to drive us home?"

"Yeah," he nervously wrung his hands. "I'm just working so hard-"

"And I'm not?" Emma cut him off.

"Emma sweetie, breath." I placed both my hands on her shoulder. "It sounds like tonight was pretty traumatic for everyone. You should all go home and take a break."

"I wouldn't call these costumes hard work." Fay picked up a piece of her brother's costume.

Emma turned around and threw her arms around me. "I hate that my own daughter insults me." She sobs. "I hate that my kids always fight. And I hate that my husband sleeps through it all." 

"There, there." I rubbed her back and held her close. "It'll be ok tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow always brings new problems. " A new voice came in. "So very unhappy you are." We look down to see an old woman.

"How very perceptive you are." Emma walked back out of my hold.

"Baba Yaga brings help." The old woman stretched out her hand.

"Really?" Emma asked in disbelief. "How can you help?"

"By cursing you." She grabbed a glowing green amulet from under her red robe.

"What?" We all asked in confusion.

"By fire, by light, by all things bright." The old woman started.

"Now dear, don't you have a cat somewhere to feed?" Frank put his foot in his mouth.

The old woman glared at him, her green eyes flashed at him. She moved her hands and her glowing amulet began floating, green electricity coming from it.

Above us the clouds began forming into a circle. I panicked, thinking it was the beginning of a tornado, and ran to the door. Only to find it locked.

"Oh great, it's gonna start raining." Fay pointed up.

"Rain? That looks like a tornado to me." I tried the other door, locked too.

"But tornados are rare around here." Max stated.

"By day, by night." The old woman continued making bubbles appear out of nowhere.

"I think we're witnessing magic." Max tilted his head.

"Impossible." Fay argued.

"Do you have another explanation?"

"Not really"

The magic woman combined the bubbles and amulet, now filled with green smoke and electricity, and threw her it up into the sky. "You will be transformed tonight." She threw her hands up and lightning suddenly stuck down.

Frank grabbed all of us, trying to push us away, but it was too late.

A loud deafening boom sounded and we were all thrown by some force.

I landed on some empty boxes and rubbed my back in pain. My purse suddenly started moving and I picked it up, thinking it landed on a rat, or something. But then the spider on my purse came to life.

I screamed blood murder as it crawled all around. "Oh Jesus, oh fuck, get it off me." It crawled back on my purse and fused into. Making it back to a normal old purse. "What just happened?"

"Why won't they come off?" I looked up to see Fay struggling with her costume.

"Hold on, I'll help." I turned expecting to see Emma match the voice, only to see a beautiful blue eyed woman in elegant gothic style clothing.

A growling sound came from Fay's direction. A dog was pulling at the bandages on her leg. She shook her leg in fright "get off" and kicked the dog into a trash can.

"Ow!" Came from the can. "That's not the nicest way to treat your brother."

The three of us gasped at that.

"Max?" Fay questioned.

Max, who's now definitely a werewolf, took a banana peel off his head. "I'm hairy. All over!" He gaped in horror at his own...hands...paws?

A rustling sound came off to the side. In front of us a tall green monster that looked a little like Frank was in front of us.

"Dad?" Both kids asked.

The monster smiled and farted.

"Ugh, that's definitely dad." Fay gagged.

"What have you done with my family and friend?" Vampire Emma was on top of the witch, shaking her in anger.

"Well, Opalla. Actually only wanted to transform you." The witch shrugged in surprise at what happened. "If everyone is transformed, then everyone must be unhappy."

"I'm transformed?"

"See for yourself."

Emma looked into the car's side mirror. "I'm an ugly old witch." She gasped.

I laughed at that.

"Lizzie don't laugh, I'm hideous!"

Baba Yaga groaned. "No that's me. You are now a vampire, reflectionless."

"I-I-I'm a vampire." She slumped against the car.

I walked over to her. "If it makes you feel any better, you're a hot vampire."

"Lizzie!"

The witch laughed and took out her amulet again. "Disappear. Pronto!" She was swallowed by a smokey bubble and vanished.

"Where did she go?" Emma got up and ran out of the ally.

"Mom?" Both her kids called out. 

"You two stay here." I ran after Emma. "Your mom and I will be back."

"There she is!" Emma pointed up. The witch was standing in someone's fire escape. She ran under to where the witch was. "Ok, last year I went to the gym." She crouched down and jumped. Jumped a good few feet. Jumped three fire escapes up. "Wow, it really paid off." She called down to me.

"OK, so Emma had vampire powers." I looked down at my purse. "So maybe I have witch powers too." The spider slowly took my wand out for me."Er, thanks. Now what did that witch say? Disappear Pronto?" I felt my body being squeezed, gold and spiders burst all around me, and found myself on top of a building.

I heard Emma and the witch throwing banter nearby, so I wasn't far away from them. The fire escape started to move and I saw the old witch climb onto the roof.

"Hold it right there." I pointed my wand at her.

She laughed at me. "You, new witch you are, but no spells you know."

She was right. "But I have a spider." She looked confused when I shoved my purse into her face. Then my spider came to life and attacked her.

Emma joined us and tried tackling her. "Disappear pronto!" She vanished again with my spider.

Emma became tangled in an antenna on the other roof. Baba Yaga appeared there, finally throwing my spider off herself. She laughed in her victory. They bantered again and Emma fell, freeing herself. They both went running the other direction. I heard clicking and saw my spider chase after them.

I pointed my wand in their direction. "Disappear pronto!" Once again I found myself in the alley I was in before. Only it was empty this time.

"Lizzie?" I turn around to see Diana at the door. "Hey, can you be our designated driver...you look pale. Are you ok?"

"I lost my spider." I held up my purse. "And I was cursed by a witch."

"Yeah," Diana rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm gonna call you a taxi or something. Get back in here."

I followed Diana back to the party. Everyone was worried about how pale I looked and how different my eyes looked. The twins suggest they go with me to make sure I'm ok. But I assured them I was fine and was heading over to a friend's place anyways.

I opened my phone to Emma's texts and showed my driver the address. When I got there, no one was at home so I waited. Which wasn't long because Emma came running to the door. With giant gold spider and monster Frank in tow.

"Lizzie, are the kids home?" She asked.

I flinched as the spider jumped from Frank's shoulder to mine before returning to the purse. "No, we're the only ones here."

Emma looked around worried. "Where can they be?"

"I'm sure they'll turn up." I moved aside so she could open the door.

We both walked in, Emma headed to the kitchen and I sat on the couch. Frank sounded like he was struggling so I got back up.

"Careful." Emma tried to warn him, but his head crashed into the doorframe, fell on the door, and hit the ceiling lamp.

"You really don't want to break that, it was a gift from your mother." Emma told him. Then he ripped it out of the ceiling. "I always thought it was ugly."

I laughed. Then I felt something trembling on my leg. Looking down to see my spider shaking and twitching on my purse. "You're afraid of the dark?" The spider nodded and pressed itself closer to me. "Such a big and scary spider afraid of the dark." I petted it's head and it started to purr. "Maybe you're not as scary as I thought."

"Mom, dad?" I heard Max call out. "What's that noise?"

Frank fixed the light and caused Max to shout in fear.

Max whined in fear as his father was stuck with electricity. He scouted away into his mother's legs. "Mommy!" He scrambled and put his arms out to be picked up.

"Oh, Max." Emma sighed in relief as she picked him. He hugged him tight and Max started to lick her face. "That's new." She giggled. 

Frank walked up to them with a smile. A noise came from the door. We turned to see Fay at the door. She stood there staring at us until she was almost hit by a loose brick.

"Fay," Emma reached her hand out. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Don't you sweetie me!" She slapped her hand away. "This, this is all your fault." She accused me.

"Yes, because your mother predicted that magic was real and it would turn us into monsters." I started sarcastically.

"I'm the monster, all you are is a shade paler with golden eyed." She pointed at my spider. "With a hairy metal friend. Without it you can still go out in public."

"Look," Emma started, "I'm going to find the witch and make her turn us back. I promise."

"How, look her up online?" Fay sat down in frustration.

"The last thing she said was "Oculus Londra" we find that, we find her." Emma closed the front door.

"Ocula, what now?" Both Fay and I said.

"That's what I said."

"Oculus Londra means London Eye." Max explained. "That's a big Ferris wheel in London."

"So the witch wants to go on a Ferris wheel." Fay said in disbelief.

"I've read in school that the London Eye is built on an ancient magical site." Max thought back. "The witch must be going there to recharge her powers."

"So, we're going to London!" Fay squealed in delight.

Frank grabbed his family in a hug. "Holiday!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone went straight to bed after our long night, except me of course. I stayed on the couch scrolling through my phone for information on being a witch. So far I got that Spider is my familiar, the main conductor of my magic is my wand, and spells depend on the witch. I can either cast already made spells, or make up my own.

Considering the fact that "Disappear pronto" doesn't sound too original, I guess the witch that turned us into monsters used already made spells. So I decided to look up the spell she cast on us. I did not like what I read. "Fuck." I whispered, looking through the ways to break the curse came to one conclusion. The Wishbone family only had to make up and be happy again, while I had to wait for one of my good days.

After that, I tossed and turned on the couch and gave up on sleeping all together. Spider was fast asleep on my purse and I continued researching spells on my phone. Soon I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw the sun start to raise out the window.

We called Cheyenne to give us a ride to the airport. We didn't expect her to take everything we said seriously though. But her giving us a ride would help a lot.

As soon as we came out Cheyenne gasped. "Wow! That is some serious spiritual reshaping."

"Tell me about it. I just-"

"Don't," I cut off Max, "don't remind us."

"Thanks for taking us to the airport." Emma smiled.

"Not a problem." Cheyenne whimsically smiled back. "Life is a journey, and I like to travel in style." She opened her van and it looked like the 70's threw up. Disco ball included.

"I'm really glad dogs are color blind." Max said.

The Wishbone’s hopped into the back and I decided to ride shotgun. As soon as we all settled in Cheyenne started driving.

After a while Fay started crying.

"Fay, we'll find the witch." Emma comforted her daughter. "I promise."

"It's not just that." She looked at her mom. "Finally, a boy thought I was pretty and now...well just look at me."

"Boys aren't worth anything, and I'm sure the curse will be lifted soon." I started leaving out the 'for you.' They didn't need to know what I found out tonight so soon.

Emma gave me the stink eye. "Beauty doesn't last. It's what's inside that counts and you have to see that yourself."

"What she said." I nodded.

Fay glared at me. "Easy for you to say. Your boyfriend probably still thinks you're pretty."

"Boyfriend?" I tilted my head in confusion. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yeah right," Fay laughed in disbelief. "What about that cute guy back in the alley?"

"Lucas is my friend, not my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "Also not my type."

Fay's mouth dropped open. "Not your type? But he was a hottie."

"Like your mom says, it's inside that counts." I started petting my spider. "Besides cute boys aren't everything. You just have to focus on yourself and to remember to love yourself. Never forget how special you are."

I hear Cheyenne mumbling and feel the van pulling to the side. We were going faster than before. 

"Speeding is illegal Cheyenne!" I yelled.

"Only if you get caught!" She yelled back.

We heard a crash, women yelling, and felt us hit a bump.

"She killed someone." I stated.

"I hope not, we've already had enough trouble." Max looked at the door in worry. 

"Off we go!" Cheyenne opened the door.

"No! Stop." Max slammed the door shut. 

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"You can't go out there. It's daylight." Max explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." I tilted my head.

"She's a vampire, she'll burn up." Fay grumbled.

"But she's already been in daylight." I tried to reason.

Max and Fay looked at each then me. "When?"

"Hello, we went to sleep at your place. I slept on the couch." I reminded them. "We woke up early in the morning, sun rising, and went out to get into Cheyenne's van." I threw my hands up in exaghastpuration.

Frank grunted and nodded.

"Oh," if Max didn't have fur he would be red in embarrassment. "I forgot about that."

We finally got out of the van and into the airport.

Max started to walk on four legs. "Mom, I don't want to change back. I like people being scared of me."

"If you stayed scary you might be clinically depressed." I mumbled. Cheyenne gave me a look.

"Oh darling, I know what you mean." Emma agreed. 

"Are you nuts!" Fay huffed. "I look like a 3,000 year old meat loaf, and dad is a gigantic, farting idiot. Ok, that last one's not so new."

"Let the mom spit the wisdom before you judge." I stretched my back. "I'm going to get snacks."

I walked away from my group and headed for the vending machine. Before I could put my change in someone stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A teen with a Mohawk stated. "It eats quarters but nothing comes out."

"Bummer." I kicked the vending machine. I felt something poke my side. My wand was half out of my purse, and my spider was holding the wand up at me. I quickly grabbed the wand and looked at the spider pointing at the vending machine. "But how?" Spider took out my phone.

I raised my brow and decided to search up magic spells. Rhyming seemed a common theme. "Hungry I am, please feed this ma'am." I pointed my wand and every snack in the machine fell. Quickly I filled my purse and went back to the group.

"You won't believe what I did." I stopped myself when I noticed Fay crying. 

"No problem, I'll even upgrade you to first class." I heard the lady at the desk say. "Here are your tickets." She handed them six tickets.

"Thank you." Emma grabbed the tickets and Frank. "Let's go Frank."

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Fay can hypnotize people." Max explained. "It's just like in the cast of The Mummy."

"Really?" Fay turned to her mother. "Mommy I need a bigger allowance."

"Don't even think about it, young lady." Emma put her hands on her hips.

"I would try that with Dad." Max suggested.

We kept walking as Fay pouted behind.

"I casted a spell and got a stuck machine working again." I grinned.

"Your powers might help catch the witch." Max hummed in thought. "Can a witch take another witch's source of magic?"

My spider tapped my hand. I looked down to see it shaking its head. "Spider says no."

"What is your Spider exactly?" Max asked.

"They're my familiar, I read that witches would have them to help with their magic." I explained.

We all heard Emma scowling Fay. Behind Fay was a group of howling women fighting over lipstick.

"If I'm going to look like this, at least let me have some fun." Fay begged.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only for a little while."

Fay smiled and we all felt dread.

As soon as we were in the air Fay hypnotized most of the people to party. She had the flight attendance give her chocolate and blast music.

As soon as she started throwing chocolates Emma started scowling. I tuned them out and kept scrolling through pages of spells. Most witches online recommended protection spells.

"May nothing harm me with sharpness. Not even the prince of darkness." I heard Spider clap their fangs in approval.

Suddenly Emma started to groan in pain.

"What's wrong?" Fay asked.

"I'm just, just so hungry." Emma growled with her eyes glowing red.

Uh-uh. "Is there a spell for that?" I asked Spider. They shook their head.

Fay tried offering her food and tomato juice. But it all went to deaf ears as she went after the flight attendance neck. We all went to stop her, when I heard a snap. I looked to see everyone frozen in place. Everyone except me, Emma, and a man in a purple tinted leather outfit.

"Ok, who are you?" Emma asked.

"And what's going on." I demanded.

The man looked at me in surprise. "How are you- nevermind. Does the name Prince of Darkness ring any bells?" He moved his face close to Emma's.

Emma shook her head. The man, "Dracula", looked sad at that. He looked at me when I said his name.

"Ah, did Emma tell you about me?" He smiled.

"Yesterday Emma said she talked to you." I stated.

"Dracula?" Emma suddenly seemed to remember. "How did you get on this plane?"

Dracula grabbed Emma from behind. "I could not wait to meet you, my Folly Rose." He held her hand and pulled her to him. 

Before he could do anything else I interrupted. "Geez, when Emma said you sounded lonely, I didn't think you were creepy level lonely." I pointed my wand at him. "Respect the personal space, you're making her uncomfortable."

"Oh please, how could you know what my dear Emma wants." Dracula glared at me.

"Actually," Emma pulled her hand out of his. "You are making me uncomfortable."

Dracula's face fell then hardened. "There's a matter of hand here that I can help." He walked back to the frozen attendance. "Drinking the blood of humans is such a messy affair, and considered quite common these days." He twisted the man's head to the side and then twisted it back. "Not to mention, the manner of dispensing of the leftovers." 

"Leftovers?" Emma sounded scared.

"Come with me." He demanded.

"Come with you?" She looked at me for help.

"Emma doesn't need to go anywhere." I still had my wand trained on him.

He looked back with a frown. "I suppose you want your witchy friend with you." He smoothed his already slicked back hair. "I suppose I can make that exception."

"But I can't leave my family behind." Emma begged.

"Would you rather stay and drain these people," he reasoned, "of their life force in order to quench your insatiable thirst?" He once again pulled the flight attendance head.

"No, no, no." Emma shook her head in horror. She looked up at me.

"Your witch's spells are useless to the thirst." Dracula stated.

I dropped my wand in defeat. "He's right."

"I'll come with you." Emma said in defeat.

"I hoped you might." Dracula said smugly.

"Let's get going." He clasped his hands together. "Now witch, do you have a flying spell?" I shook my head negative, he frowned. "I suppose you can climb on my back." He grabbed Emma's hand and walked towards the planes exist.

"You're not opening that are you?" I asked.

Dracula hummed. "The plane is also frozen in place if that's what worries you." A helmet started to appear as he opened the door. "Forgive the mask. I'm not overly fond of the sun." He pushed Emma forward. 

"How-how about a parachute-" Emma was pushed out of the plane.

"Hop on witch." Was my last warning before he started to jump out too. I latched on his back like a backpack. "Parachutes are for wimps!" He laughed.

I held on for dear life as his rocket boosters came on. I heard Emma's screaming and Dracula's arms moved. With Emma screaming more. I kept my face buried in Dracula's back, my hat barely hanging on with the wind and Dracula's twirling.

"Just out of interest, where are we flying?" I heard Emma ask.

"Towards our future together." I could feel Dracula's back vibrate while he spoke. "Call me pampered but," I felt ourselves land. "I like to travel in style." 

When I finally got face out of Dracula's back I was taken back. "Where are we?" There was a large couch, stairs, a line of wine, and fire pit.

"You can get off now." Dracula grunted.

"Oh, sorry." I let go and landed my feet on the ground. "Comfy back."

"What?" Dracula raised his brow at me. "Nevermind, let's deal with your little problem." He smiled at Emma. Out of nowhere he pulled a vial filled red liquid. He started teasing Emma with it.

"Hey, give me that." She jumped as he put the vial over his head.

"Come on, jump. You can do it if you try." He laughed.

Getting weirded out, I decided to grab a wine bottle.

I heard a snap and Emma laughing. "That's gonna be handy. 

Dracula was frozen in front of her and moved as soon as she touched the vial. "A little jest. Only I can do that." 

I moved to the side couch farthest away from them when he made the vial disappear. In his hand was a small box. A small box that looked like a ring box.

"This is a bit sudden, don't you think?" Emma nervously laughed.

Dracula frowned in confusion. The box opened revealing a red pill. "Your lunch."

Yeah, I'm definitely getting drunk. I opened the bottle and started downing it.

"What on earth is this?" Emma hissed. "I want blood, not a pill." She grabbed his collar and shook.

"Trust me Emma." He pleaded.

"But how can I trust you?" She shoved his hand away. "You're Dracula."

"She's got a point." I held the wine up. Dracula simply frowned at me.

"That's why I only know what you need." He reasoned. He plucked the pill from the box. Handing it to Emma.

Emma reluctantly took it and swallowed. Her face puckered in disgust.

"Yes, it's an acquired taste." He sympathized.

"It's working, I'm changing back." She smiled at Dracula then looked at me. "Lizzie it's worked."

"I'll drink to that." I tilted the bottle towards her before taking a sip. She frowned and turned back to Dracula.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"You're the first person in 1,000 years who has lifted my melancholy." He sighed dreamily and sat them both down on the couch.

"That sounds ridiculous." I closed the half empty bottle and laid down. Feet off the couch because I'm not a heathen.

"I beg your pardon?" Dracula sounded offended. 

"You look a little ridiculous yourself." Emma muttered.

"It took 1,000 for you to find someone that makes you happy." I stretched my legs and folded them. "That's just sad."

"It's not sad," Dracula held Emma's hand."because she was worth the wait. Finally, there's someone who can understand me and share my life, romantically." He grazed his hand over Emma's face. "A vampire wife." 

"Sap." I raised my brows to keep my eyes open. "But probs on being cute."

"I am not cute, I am Dracula!" He huffed.

Emma hummed. "Did you send that witch after us?" She placed a finger under his chin.

He chuckled and smugly smiled.

"Cat face." I whispered.

He started stammering when he heard Emma gasp in disbelief. "Witch? I don't know any witches. Do they really exist?"

"I am no longer a witch." I stated. "I am a bruja."

"I want to get back to my family." Emma huffed angrily.

"Do they really make you happy?" He asked.

"Well," Emma hummed, "sometimes."

"Sometimes is nowhere near enough for you, my darling." He sure does have a nice voice. "You deserve to be happy always." I hummed in agreement. "I want to devote myself to showing you a life beyond your wildest dreams." Someone hummed in approval. "Our home would be my castle." That sounds nice. "But we will travel to the romantic of places." How sweet. "I will give you this world and worlds beyond." That's romantic in a tyrannical way.

"That all sounds wonderful." I heard Emma sigh. My eyes felt heavy to open.

"Can your husband offer you anything like that?" Dracula asked.

"Well, we did play Scrabble on a Tuesday night last May for no particular reason." Emma shared.

"Then what are you waiting for, my love?" Man Dracula is so straightforward. "Follow your heart to me."

Emma took a sharp breath of air. "I have to get back to my family." I heard her get up.

"You would choose to be unhappy." Dracula did not sound happy.

"No." Emma stated. "But when you're a mother, you have to take the good with the bad." I nodded to that.

“Well, if you're that sure don't let me keep you." Dracula stomped his foot down.

I heard Emma shout. "You could have just called me a cab!"

Someone shook my shoulder. "Hmmm?" I slowly blinked my eyes open. Dracula was over me with a frown. "Time to go?"

"I'm afraid so." 

"Don't wanna." I rolled to my side only to also roll out of the jet. "You're a jerk!" I screamed. Below me I see Emma land in the water. But I was headed towards the sidewalk. "Shit!" Soon I feel Spider move into action. He crawled onto my chest and expanded like a float boat. I bounced right on him a couple times before he deflated.

"Good job Spider." I patted him and he chattered in praise.

"Mom!"  
"Mem-ma!"  
"Lezzie!"

I turned around as soon as Emma slammed into the wall. "I really need to practice that."

"You're back!" Max and Fay hugged Emma."We thought we would never see you again."

Cheyenne walked over to me and smiled. I smiled back, the tiredness from the wine and lack of sleep gone.

Frank went to give his wife a bear hug.

"So, what's with the disappearing act you two?" Fay asked. "Did you ever think of calling us?"

"Yes, we worried mommy. Where have you two been?" Max asked.

"It wasn't that easy." Emma began. "Dracula has a way of hypnotizing you."

"Dracula, the vampire?" Max asked, surprised.

“No Dracula the hairstylist." Fay sarcastically said.

"So, is he handsome, like in the films?" Cheyenne hummed intrigued.

"Mamsome?" Frank looked horrified.

"He's kind of looking for love." Emma shyly stated.

"Move?" Frank looked mortified.

"Don't worry big man." I slapped his arm. "She told him no like three times."

"So not handsome." Fay folded her arms.

"Actually-" Emma tucked a stray hair.

"He was totally handsome. My type visually actually." I interrupted her. "Had good wine too. Speaking of." I stumbled forward, Frank caught me before I fell. "Thanks bud, I'm a bit tipsy at the moment."

"Great a drunk witch." Fay shook her head frustrated. "What are we going to do now? Wait all day for the, hopefully sober, witch to come?"

"Um," Max shyly looked up, "we could go on the Ferris wheel."

Everyone sounded pleased with that idea. Fay accepted as long as I wasn't with her. She didn't want me throwing up on her. Which is fine by me. I'm used to being alone on Ferris wheels.


	4. Chapter 4

I hummed and swayed as I stared out the window of the cart. Spider clattered happily as they sat on the railing. A bright green light flashed, we heard something smack on the cart above us, and saw the witch splash into the water. Suddenly the witch came out of the water in a giant bubble being pushed up by the water.

"What's she doing?" I asked as she started to make her amulet glow like before. The Ferris wheel was suddenly covered in green lighting and shot towards her. Spider jumped as they were zapped and the lightning turned gold with spiders. "Are you ok?" Spider flexed their front legs like arms to show off their gained muscles. "That gave you a power boost?" Spider nodded.

It was our turn to get off the Ferris wheel. The man at the controls jumped as Spider gave him a wave. We ran over to where Emma's family stood, Cheyenne nowhere in sight. As soon as I reached them I heard the witch scream "to Egypt" and we were engulfed in green smoke.

I felt myself slam into sand and Spider landing on my head.

"So, who thinks the evil witch tricked us?" Fay asked.

"That would probably explain why we're now in Egypt." Max stated the obvious.

"I wouldn't say she tricked us." I got up and shook the sand off me. "She did say "to Egypt."" Spider nodded in agreement.

"This isn't a problem. We are getting out of this desert and finding that witch." Emma tried calming them down. "Lizzie's a witch and can probably cast the same spell to send us back."

"Um," I nervously kicked the sand. "I only heard that last part, not the whole spell. But I could try to look one up." Spider sadly held out my broken phone. "Or not."

Fay grumbled and folded her arms. "The curse took away my phone but not yours. This stupid mummy costume."

"Now how are we going to find the witch, or even go back home for that matter?" Max sounded scared.

Emma had a serious look on her face. "Follow me, we are getting out of this desert." She walked forward and we all followed suit.

As we walked on Max started panting. I pulled a mini water bottle from my purse and handed it to him. "Thanks." He opened it and drank it all down.

"How come he gets water?" Fay complained.

"Are you covered in fur in the middle of a desert?" Max bit back. "You're a mummy you should be used to the desert."

"Just because I'm a mummy doesn't mean I'm used to the desert." Fay growled.

"Children please," Emma started but then stopped. "Look, do you see what I see?" She pointed towards a rock and some cattle animal skeleton.

"Water!" Fay squealed in delight.

Frank made a pleased noise. The three Wishbones sprinted towards the skeleton and dove into the sand like water. Frank was backstroking across the sand, Emma was riding the skeleton, and Fay seemed to have dived head first into a hole.

"Have they gone crazy?" I asked.

"I think they're having a mirage." Max guessed. "Mom, dad, Fay it's not really!" He shouted to his family.

Emma was the first to snap out of it. She fell off the skeleton in horror. Fay was next, who pulled her head out of the hole and vomited sand. Frank was still backstorking and spitting a fountain of sand.

"What just happened." Fay hacked up another mouthful of sand.

"You've all had a shared illusion, a mirage, from being in the sun too long." Max explained.

"How were you two not affected?" Emma asked.

"I just had water and," Max hummed in thought. "I don't know why Lizzie wasn't affected."

"Hat," I pointed at my boat hat, "and both my parents' families live near the deserts in Mexico. So I'm used to the heat."

"That doesn't make any sense." Max reasoned. "There's a complete difference between Mexico deserts and Egypt deserts."

"Explain that to my summer vacation that had me in 130°F outside being dragged by my younger cousins."

"Wow, that's hot." Fay's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Alright, let's stop dilly dallying and get a move on." Emma said. "We still need to find a way out of this desert."

We started our walk again. The sun was starting to set so I offered everyone that could eat food. Fay took a bag of chips, Max took a bag of gummy candy, and Frank took a meat stick.

As the sun finally went down so did we. Spider crawled from my bag and offered to be my pillow, which I gladly accepted. But morning came earlier than I wished for. We all groaned as the heat once again greeted us. But the only thing we could do is march forward and eat my snacks for energy.

Emma fell to the ground and Max ran to her in worry. "Mom!" He placed his hand on her back. He gasped at what he saw on the ground. "Mommy, look I found footprints!"

Emma jumped, hitting Max in the process. "Footprints?" She stood back on her feet. "We just followed them and we're saved."

Everyone shouted in joy and Frank picked both his girls up. "Ouftah!" He shouted. We all shouted the word and Spider clapped his mandibles in excitement.

Max's face fell. "Mommy."

"Yes?" Emma responded.

"These are our own footprints." Max revealed.

Frank dropped his daughter and wife in shock. "What?"

Fay curled up in a ball.

"Everything will be ok." Emma tried to comfort her.

"How?" She cried in frustration. "Look around, we are in a giant, enormous, sand pit." She flung her arms around.

"You're making it sound like it's my fault." Emma scowled.

I tuned the two out in favor of my spider. "Ok Spider, can my magic help us in any way?" I asked, they shrugged their legs. "Could I use that quick transportation spell." They quickly shook their head and made a motion to slice their head off. "That dangerous huh?"

I tuned back into the argument. "Why can't I have a daughter who is nice, who doesn't beat up her brother, who doesn't flunk school, and who doesn't make me feel like an actual monster." Emma ranted off angrily. Ok, maybe I shouldn't have tuned them out. Both Emma and Fay had a heartbroken face after that rant. "Oh, I'm so very sorry, sweetie." Emma reached out after her daughter.

Fay turned around and glared. "Then maybe you should find another daughter." She started to walk away into the desert.

"Fay, come back." Emma called out. "I'm counting to three. One, two, three..." Emma kept counting. Fay didn't come back. Emma looked at me. "Can your magic do anything?"

I looked down at Spider who shrugged. "That's a maybe, can I make her come back?" Head shake. "Transport us to her?" Head shake. "Figure out where she went?" One leg made a "so-so" motion. "Let me try something." I took out my wand. "Child we have lost, please be found without a cost." The tip of the wand shot out black smoke with gold glitter. The cloud of smoke trailed to where Fay walked away. "I'm guessing the smoke points to where she is."

"Then we can find her!" She smiled.

Max grunted. "Even if we do find her, will she even come back with us?"

"Max, I'm sorry, but that really doesn't help at all." Emma scowled.

Max huffed and turned around "Oh great! Fay's not here, so you're yelling at me." He turned to glare. "I'm through with this family. I'm a lone wolf now." He started to walk away too.

Emma stomped her foot. "Max! I'm counting to three. One, two..." she frowned and added the numbers she continued with Fay. She let out a hurt whine and turned to glare at her husband. "Why is it that whenever I need you the most, you just stand there, and don't say a word?" She shoved a finger in his chest.

"Ouftah." Frank shrugged.

"Well it's too late to start now." She slammed his chest.

"Ouftah?" He sounded concerned and confused.

"I can't deal with this anymore." She shouted, throwing her fits into his chest.

"Emma." I called out.

"Just go away!"

Frank gave out a sad grunt and started to walk away. "Ouftah, Mem-ma?" He called out weakly.

"And you!" She pointed at me. "You've done nothing but," se sobbed, "nothing but be kind through this whole ordeal."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Emma, you're my friend and none of this is your fault." I rubbed her back. "If anything it's mine."

"What do you mean?" She wiped away her tears.

"On the night we were cursed, I was doing some research." I explained. "I kind of forgot that I found out how to break the curse."

"Wait," Emma pushed me away, "you could have broken the curse all this time?" She threw her hands up. "Why didn't you do it before I drove my whole family?"

"The curse doesn't work that way." I felt tears coming up. "You have to break it yourself by being happy."

Emma gasped. "But," she grabbed her head, "we always fight but in the end we're a happy family. But you," she looked at me, "that might take a lifetime."

"Or next month." I joked. "Depression doesn't mean I'm unhappy all the time. It's just rare to feel a genuine bount of happiness."

"Oh Lizzie." She had a look of pity then it was replaced with determination. "We're going to find that witch and make her turn you back." She grabbed my arm before I could say anything. "Come on, let's find civilization."

We walked for what felt like hours when Emma fell to the ground. 

"Emma." I knelt next to her. "Are you ok?"

She grabbed her stomach in pain, and her open mouth showed her extended teeth. "I'm so hungry." She propped herself on her hands. Looking up she looked like she spotted something. "I need blood." She doubled down and I placed a hand on her shoulder. She hissed and pushed me aside. "It's dinner time."

She used her vampire powers to jump far away. I shielded my eyes from the sand and lost sight of her. I quickly pointed my wand towards where she jumped. "Disappear pronto!" My black smoke and glittery spiders took me to some palm trees. Nearby I heard a scream. 

I turned to see Emma infront of two tourists, a man and woman, on camels. The man said something but I was already running towards them. "Emma no, don't!" I screamed. "I don't know how to get rid of the leftovers!" The woman also said something but I only managed to hear "little pale."

Emma laughed. "And you look delicious." She jumped on the man's camel and exposed his neck.

"Spider, can my magic help hide dead bodies?" I asked, I got a nod.

Before Emma could bite them however, a familiar pill flew into her mouth. She grimaced and gagged after she accidentally swallowed the pill. Her balance was off and she fell face first into the ground.

The tourists encouraged their camels to run away. 

A chuckling came from the trees. Dracula stood there in his leather outfit and helmet holding the pill box. "My dear friends need me, and here I am." He walked over to Emma and held out his hand. "May I?"

Emma smiled and took the offered hand to stand. 

"You both seem lost." He looked at me. "Would you like a lift?"

"That sounds wonderful." Emma said.

"I guess so." I reluctantly agreed. I might even get to finish the wine I was drinking.

"Then let us take off." He extended a hand in my direction. I ignored it and looped my arm through Emma's. He blinked in surprise with a frown and led us to his plane.

We found ourselves back in his fancy jet. I spotted the wine I was drinking in an ice bucket, on a side table that wasn't there the first time we were here. A wine glass was sitting right next to it.

Dracula walked to the table and poured a glass of wine. "Here you are my dear." He handed me the glass.

"Uh, thanks." I took it looking at it suspiciously.

Emma probably felt my suspicion and asked him a question. "How did you find us?"

"Oh," he looked taken back, "um." He started tapping his chin rapidly. "I was flying around the neighborhood." He shrugged his shoulders nervously.

"I'm guessing he spied on us." I pointed the glass towards him before drinking it.

"Me, spy?" He placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "Never."

"Mhm." Emma and I mocked in agreement.

"So, where are we going?" Emma asked.

"To my castle," Dracula smiled. "I believe I have a way to find that witch. The witch I have no knowledge about."

"Now this I have to see." I downed the last of the wine. "More wine please." Dracula happily refilled my glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula excitedly ushered us out of the jet and into what must be the jet hangar. "Come, come." He led us towards a set of overly long doors. He opened them and led us through them. "Welcome to my home."

Music that was considered romantic was playing above us. The room was a mixture of old fashioned and modern styles. There were columns running through the wall to the left of us, holding up at least 4 floors of books. The walls were marble looking and had flames running along the sides. The ceiling held a number of chandeliers and some columns held candle holders. The floor was sleek black and had cracks that glowed red. In front of us was a large window that replaced the entire wall showing the full moon and clouds.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed. "You sure you've got enough room?" She looked out the window admiring the view.

"I'm liking the aesthetic here." I nodded feeling the alcohol loosening brain to mouth filter. "Really liking those books." I hummed staring at the many walls of books. 

Suddenly Dracula grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. "Would you do me the honor?" 

"What?" I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let go. Suddenly he spun me around and dipped me. Before I knew it he was dancing and pulling me around for the ride. My wedges, having no grip, allowed him to slide me around as he forced me to dance. I tried pulling away only for him to capture me again. My right foot slid away and Dracula took advantage to continue to dance. He moved me around with ease and spun me. I felt myself getting dizzy, the alcohol in my system made it worse. I felt myself falling only to be dipped again. The awful dance continued as my shoes never found grip. I slid wherever he pushed me and he threw me around like it was nothing. Just as soon as the dancing was calming down he activated his boosters.

"Hold tight." He grabbed my waist and spun us around in the air. When we landed he dipped once again. "Wasn't that magnificent." He leaned his face close to mine.

"Let go of her." Emma scowled and pulled me into her arms. "Lizzie are you alright?"

"I'm dizzy." I laid my head on her shoulder. "There's three of you and I want to throw up."

A short bold man that reminded me of Baba Yaga handed me a bucket. I thanked him and proceeded to vomit. Emma rubbed my back as I puked. "There, there let it all out."

"Oh, um," I could hear Dracula drum his fingers together. "Maybe I shouldn't have spun her around so much."

"You think?" Emma snarled.

Spider clicked angrily from my purse.

"You have a magical familiar?" Dracula sounded surprised.

I gave one last spit in the bucket. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" I gave the bucket back the short man. He left without being noticed.

"It's rare for a witch to have one." He explained. "Most have familiars that have been touched by magic, not ones made by magic."

I shrugged not seeing the importance of it. "So?"

"It means you're a powerful witch." He tried to inform me. "Which would explain why you're not affected by my powers."

"Look, listen that sounds nice and all," I bounced my head in sarcasm. "But we have another witch we need to find."

"That's right." Emma agreed. "You said you have a way to find her."

"Oh," he looked around nervously. "I did say that, um." His eyes darted left then right. "I'll get right on that. Renfield!" The short man appeared again startling Emma. "Show our guests to the spare chamber." He winked. "I'll call on you when I find her." He said looking at me. Like a complete weirdo.

Emma and I followed Renfield around the castle towards large pink doors. When he pushed them open the most pinterest looking room greeted us. Two long windows lined each wall with sheer, glowing, white curtains. A pink bed was placed in the middle where it was showcased on a three step floor with four columns on each corner, each corner also held a long pink plant. A white canopy hung from each column and was weaved through a large chandelier hanging over the bed, the canopy curtained either side of the bed. Two chandeliers hung on either side of the bed. A bath and mirror was placed to the left of the room and a vanity to the right, both sides held two wall lights. In front of the bed were spiraling stairs that led to an empty balcony with four large windows. It was all very pink.

Emma stared at the room in awe.

"This looks like a teenage girls dream room." I walked in squinting at how bright it was. "Why is there a bathtub in the middle of a room like this?" I turned right to see an almost maroon pink chair pressed against the wall, with a wall lamp above it and to the right. I decided to set down. "Thanks for showing us the way Renfield."

Renfield said nothing and closed the doors, leaving us alone.

"Renfield is such a chatterbox." Emma joked. "You don't think this room is breathtaking?" She asked.

"It's pleasing to the eye, but not very practical." I shrugged. "It looks like something a model or influencer would rent to take pictures in."

Emma hummed. "I wonder if the bed is any comfortable." She back flipped into the bed and bounced into a crouch. "What a mattress." She started jumping on it like a trampoline and jumped straight into the open canopy. She landed on the bed and didn't get back up.

"Emma?' I called out.

"Why am I so strict on my family?" She sighed.

"Oh Emma," I got and sat on the bed to pat her foot. "You're strict because you love them. Every time you talk to them you give them great life lessons." I reasoned.

"But they never appreciate them." She countered while sitting up.

I smiled. "I don't know about you, but I never listened to my parents. Until what they told me could happen happened." Emma's eyes brighten in recognition. "Just because they don't appreciate them now, doesn't mean they won't appreciate them later."

"You're right." She sniffed. "I remember being Fay's age and being rebellious too." She scooted closer and gave me a hug. "Thank you Lizzie, you're a good friend."

I hugged her back. "I better be, I was making a list on how to dispose the leftovers when you almost ate that tourist"

"Lizzie!" She gasped and looked me in the eye. We both stared at each other before cracking up.

We then heard a familiar sound and saw two familiar puffs of smoke. Right in front of us Baba Yaga and Cheyenne appeared.

"You!" Emma jumped off the mattress and ran after her. I pulled out my wand.

"Be cool." Cheyenne held Emma back. "She's on our side."

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief.

I just nodded and put my wand away. After Cheyenne once managed to accidentally train a pack of cats to attack Frank's awful boss, I never questioned her again.

"True, it is." The witch nodded behind Cheyenne.

"I've fallen for your lies far too many times." Emma spat.

"Technically she never lied to us." I pointed out. 

"We can trust her." Cheyenne reasoned. "She brought me here, didn't she?"

"We'll," Emma looked at me for reassurance, "that's true."

"Dracula forced her to put the spell on you." She told us. "She was his prisoner."

"For a thousand years prisoner I was." She brought up. 

"Dracula said he didn't feel happiness for a thousand years." Emma looked surprised.

Baba Yaga nodded. "1,000 year ago Dracula asked for Baba Yaga's help." She began. "You see, unhappy lady not first mortal he fell for. 1,000 years ago ask Dracula did for Baba Yaga to disguise him as a mortal man." She sighed with a look of helplessness. "But once he showed his true form he was rejected. Dracula angry he got, so very angry. Angry enough to rid the mortal woman’s family. Mortal woman was no more, choosing to follow family."

Emma gasped in horror.

"Holy shit." I gaped in shock. "That's like next level evil."

"Yes," Baba Yaga agreed," Monster, he is. Who will stop at nothing to get what he desires."

Emma looked down. "I guess I didn't see him for who he really was. Now that we're here I might never see my family again." She went on her knees and cried into her hands. 

Cheyenne and I went to comfort her.

Baba Yaga hummed thoughtfully. "For you change that I could." She stroked her chin hairs while looking at me. "Or teach you I could."

"Huh?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Take out wand" I took it out. "See family in minds eye." I thought of Emma's family. "Now repeat you will. From far, come near. Return ones dear."

I nodded liking how the spell sounded. I stood tall and held my wand up. With Emma's family still in my mind I repeated the words. "From far, come near. Return ones dear."

One by one everyone appeared in black smoke with glittering gold. Frank was shirtless for a bit but his clothes magical appeared.

"I did it." I blinked in surprise. I heard Baba Yaga harrumphed.

"You did it!" Emma squealed in delight. "Oh, I missed you all so much." She hugged Max. "Are you ok?" She went to give Fay a look over and hugged her too. 

Max giggled in delight. "Yes, thanks to dad." He placed a paw on his leg.

"You should've seen him fight the giant beetle." Fay squealed.

"You fought a monster?" Emma looked up at Frank. He hummed an affirmative.

"And won." Fay added.

"What are we doing here?" Max finally asked.

"And what is she doing here." Fay angrily pointed at Baba Yaga, once she spotted her.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Here to help I am."

"She taught Lizzie the spell that brought us all together." Emma explained.

We heard the door open and gasped as Renfield walked in. "Lizzie, you mustn't leave this castle."

"Her?"

"Me?"

"I don't understand," Emma said confused, "I thought he wanted me."

"At first," Renfield nodded, "but once he heard that happiness broke the curse, he decided on Lizzie. Someone who struggles with happiness."

"We'll that's rude." I sputtered.

"If you don't marry my Master, he will destroy the world." Renfield informed us. He started to walk towards us.

We all looked at him in disbelief.

"Talk about overreacting." Cheyenne whispered.

Renfield rolled his eyes. "He plans to shoot a giant ice sphere into the sun." He explained. "And then-"

"The sun will be extinguished." Max interrupted. "And all life on Earth will come to an end. Except for vampires who don't need sunlight." He ended.

"But wouldn't they need blood to survive?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah." Max started to rant. "If all life came to an end, what would they continue to eat? It's not like plasma will stay fresh forever. Even if they freeze it, it won't last forever either."

"Ok Max," Fay rolled her eyes, "we get it."

"Enough both of you." Emma looked worried. "In order to save all life on Earth, Lizzie has to marry Dracula."

"I thought he wanted a vampire bride." I was confused at this.

Renfield nodded. "He planned to have Baba Yaga turn you from witch to vampire."

"Makes sense, but I still don't want to marry him." I said.

"Then we'll stop him." Fay folded her arms in defiance.

Frank slammed his fist into his hand while nodding.

"But how?" Emma asked.

A light bulb looked like it went over Renfield's head. "My master is currently in his Lazarus bath. He needs it to stop himself from aging."

Fay stared at him.in disinterest. "Good to know, but we're trying to save the planet here."

He waves his hands to grab our attention. "You misunderstand. In the bath, he's helpless. But he's only inside until sunset."

"Ok, we've got no plan,"Fay threw one hand up, "and no time." She threw the other one up.

"Can't we magic the water into cement or something?" I asked Baba Yaga.

"Magic can hurt emotions yes, but never the body." She answered. Spider looked up at me and shook their head.

"Wait," Max pondered in thought. "Does this place have a kitchen?"

"Only the best in the catalogue." Renfield stated proudly.

"Splendid!"

We all followed Renfield to the kitchen. It was small and minimal but the pantry was enormous.

Max walked in and looked around. "Ok, we need salt, olive oil, and water." He listed off.

"We making Dracula pasta?" Emma joked. I snickered.

"With salt, olive oil, and sacred balm." Max tried to explain.

"Holy water you make." Baba Yaga finished with joy.

"Major anti-vampire mojo." Cheyenne added.

"Holy water will beat Dracula?" Emma sounded skeptical.

"It's worth a shot." I shrugged.

"For sure." The witch nodded.

"Once he's beaten, we'll lock him up forever." Max planned out.

Renfield and Max gathered three of the ingredients.

"Max," Fay called out, "where will we find sacred balm in a kitchen?" She asked. "I don't think it's gonna be in the spice rack."

"I once had a mummy faze." I said looking at Fay. "And if I remember correctly, you're covered in it."

"She's right," Max agreed, "your bandages are steeped in a sacred embalming fluid."

Fay laughed in delight. "Ok, sometimes being smart is extremely cool."

"I wonder if my paranormal phase will ever come in handy." I rubbed my chin. "Are ghosts real?" I asked Baba Yaga who shook her head in disbelief. Spider copied her movements.

As soon as Max finished making the holy water, Renfield led us to Dracula's Lazarus bath room. "The doors are automatic and only open at sunset. I will leave you now, I wish you luck."

Frank nodded, accepting the unspoken challenge. He placed his hands on the doors and pushed. He grunted as the center of the entrance gave way to his strength. We pushed what was left of the remaining doors open.

The room had stone walls and a waterfall in the back. On top of a large cylindrical stone sat a large and equally cylinder glass. Inside was Dracula in his leather outfit, with a different mask, upside down in water and cucumber slices.

Fay chuckled at how ridiculous Dracula looked. "It's amazing what people will do to knock off just a few years."

I raised my brows in disbelief. "Quiet," I hissed, "do you want to wake him up?"

"Too late." Baba Yaga stated. "Awake the dark one is."

"Oops." Fay gave a weak giggle. 

"Lizzie, Emma, how could you betray me for your wretched family and friends." Dracula spoke, his mouth piece glowing red with every word. "I thought we were starting to get close." Emma gripped the holy water in her hands. "Oh, no, I sense you brought holy water."

"Wow!" Exclaimed Cheyenne. "How can he smell through that thing."

"That is pretty impressive." I nodded.

"Your heart is so dark, no one could love you." Emma spat. 

"Well," I started but shut up once Emma glared at me. 

She jumped with her vampire strength towards stairs leading up to his bath.

"Do be careful," Dracula warned, "it's very steep." He winced when Emma tripped. "Told you."

Emma got up and continued her way up. As she made it up she held the bottle over her head. "This is for the Wishbones."

Dracula's arms moved and something small shot into Emma's mouth. She grabbed her throat and fell on one knee. The bottle flew from her hand and hit the wall.

"For every antidote, there is an anti-antidote." Dracula laughed. "Bon appetite. And welcome back."

Emma's eyes turned red and her fangs extended. "I'm hungry!" She stared down at us.

"I'm sure your mother's love for you is bigger than her appetite." Cheyenne said while doing yoga. I wasn't going to question her.

Just then Emma tackled both Cheyenne and Frank. She landed on top of Frank and hissed.

"Mem-ma, non't." Frank pleaded.

"Now, bite him." Dracula encouraged. "And we shall live together for all eternity with Lizzie at my side. We are the same. You are a vampire." He kept going. "Fulfill your destiny."

"Put a sock in it!" I shouted. 

Dracula was taken back and vampire Emma paid me no mind. She only hissed back down at Frank.

"I l-lo-ve you." Frank voiced out.

"What are you doing?" Dracula asked impatiently.

We watched in anticipation as Emma hissed and threw herself to Frank's face.

"Yes, Emma." Dracula shouted in early victory. "Do it. Do it now."

Emma's face softened as she leaned to kiss Frank. Dracula yelled in disapproval but he fell on deaf ears. We all shouted in joy as Emma beat her appetite.

"The greatest magic love is." Baba Yaga smiled.

"I don't know about greatest but it sure is cute." I nodded.

Fay and Max gagged as their parents kissed. 

We were pulled from our moment by a loud buzzing. We turned to see Dracula walking down with...

"Are those hairdryers on drones?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why yes," he confirmed,"they are."

Frank put his arms around us. Trying to use his body to shield us from Dracula.

He waved a hand and the drones flew off. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"You leave my mom and her friend alone." Fay suddenly turned into a sandstorm. We ran after her. But before she could reach him he snapped his fingers.

Dracula let out a long sigh. "So much for romance."

I pointed my wand towards him. "There was literal romance that happened in front of you a while ago."

"Oh yes," Dracula looked at me with a smirk. "I forgot about your immunity towards my powers." He hummed as he looked at me. "Now what ever shall I do with you?" He walked towards me.

"You could unfreeze my friends and send us home." I suggested. 

"Now why would I do that?" His chest was pressed against the tip of my wand. "When I could just keep you here and imprison your friends for trying to destroy me."

"You're insane," I pushed my wand into his chest. "If you think I'll let you get away with that."

Dracula laughed. "What are you going to do, stop me?" He pushed my hand down and grabbed my face. "You may be a powerful witch but your magic can't stop me."

Spider hissed in irritation and latched themselves on his wrist. Dracula yelled and flung his arm around to shake them off. 

I took the opportunity and said the first thing I could rhyme. "Turn this fiend into green!" Black smoke shot from my wand and gold specks hit Dracula in the face. As soon as he was engulfed in smoke and glitter, Spider jumped off and crawled their way on my shoulder. 

As the smoke gave way it revealed a green Dracula. His skin was green, his suit was green, his hair was green, his eyes including the whites were green. He was all shades of green. Dracula patted himself down, still not looking at himself. "Ha, I told you. You're magic can't stop me." He smirked.

"But it sure did something." I laughed.

Dracula looked at me in confusion then looked at his hand. "I'm green, I'm all green!" He yelped. When his shock subsided he glared at me. "You'll pay for this."

As he lunged forward I tripped back into Max's frozen form. I landed hard on my head and lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt hands cradling my head as I regained consciousness. When I opened them I saw Baba Yaga looking over me, with my head in her lap. Renfield was next to her smiling at me.

"Young witch is awake." She smiled.

I sat up and looked around the ceiling we were in. Six chains hung up on the wall and five holes were spread between them. In front of us stood Dracula, still green but his outfit was purple again with cape, behind lines of red light.

"You!" I got up to march up to him.

"Careful, the wires are hot." He warned. I cried out as my hand touched the lights. "I told you."

"Let us go you big jerk." I glared at him.

Dracula looked boredly down at me. "Change me back to normal and I might consider it."

I scoffed. "I'm new at this witch thing. I don't even know how I turned you green." I threw my hands in his direction.

He looked at Baba Yaga. "Then you can teach her to change me back."

She glared up to him. "Then return amulet and wand."

When she said that I looked down to see my purse missing. "Where's my spider." I demanded.

"Oh, that thing," he smirked, "it's with the Wishbones. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Where are the Wishbones?" I asked.

He smiled wickedly. "They're in the rocket that holds the ice sphere." He laughed. "Very soon they'll be frozen and launched into the sun."

"No!" The three of us gasped.

"Let them go." I demanded.

"I'm afraid Emma made her choice of betraying me." He huffed.

"You betrayed her first." I pointed out. "You lied about not knowing Baba Yaga, you had her and her family, plus me, cursed, and when you first met her in person you practically kidnapped her under false pretences."

"You tried to destroy me!"

"Only because you left us no choice."

"You could have married me."

"One I don't even know you and two you've been a jerk to me the entire time we've met."

"No I haven't."

"You ejected me out of your jet, lied, and tried to hurt my friend and her family."

"I’ve done no such things. You and my treacherous servant are about to discover what happens when you betray the Prince of Darkness."He turned around and marched away.

"Jerk!" I called out. I slumped down on the ground and wrapped my arms around myself. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing we can do." Baba Yaga sighed.

"But wait for the world to freeze." Renfield added.

I started crying in frustration and felt them rub my back. We stayed that way until Baba Yaga gasped.

"Look!" She cried. I wiped my tears away and saw my magical black smoke. It formed a line out into the hallway in front of us. "This means familiar has escaped and is now looking for you." She explained.

As soon as she said that the door opened and Spider came scurrying in. "Spider!" I jumped up in joy.

"Saved we are!" Baba Yaga danced with Renfield.

As soon as Spider was in front of us they pulled a familiar glove out of my purse. Renfield and I made a confused noise.

"Baba Yaga knows what to do." She excitedly said. 

Spider threw the glove in between the wires at her. When she caught it she placed the glove on her hand smugly. Renfield and I gasped as she reached for the wires and pushed them to the side.

She pointed her head towards the exit. "What are you waiting for? We are free." 

We looked at each and smiled before leaving our prison.

I bent down and scooped my purse and Spider into my arms. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I laughed as Spider squished my face in happiness. "Ok Spider let's go stop Dracula." Spider saluted and hopped scurrying towards the door.

"Hurry, I'll stop the sphere from growing anymore." Renfield said.

"Help you I will." Baba Yaga told Renfield.

Once outside the door we headed our separate ways.

As soon as we reached an open door I could hear Dracula's voice.

"Pathetic creatures, look at you. Hideous, weak, timid."

"But we are a family." I heard Emma. "Something that you will never have." That last part was harsh but Dracula's a jerk so he deserved it.

"And neither will you."

Dracula did not just threaten my friend. I ran screaming into the room and stopped when I saw a giant green bat. "I'm sorry, what?" I stared at the bat.

"Lizzie!" I heard Emma yell my name.

The green bat stared at me in shock. "How did you escape?" Spider hissed at him. "Oh, so that's how." Dracula's voice came from it.

"Dracula can turn into a giant bat?" I looked at human Max. I turned to see all the Wishbones were back to normal. "You're all human again."

"We sure are." Fay nodded.

"And all it took was a group hug and being happy again." Max stated.

"Happy," Dracula spat, "an emotion you will never feel again. Especially you Lizzie." He glared at me. "You'll stay a witch forever and never be human again. What kind of life is that?"

I glared right back. "I don't care what I am. As long as my friends are happy and safe. That's what love is all about."

"Oh Lizzie." Emma wrapped me up in a hug and her family smiled at me.

He snarled. "Love? You dare tell me about love. How can you love anyone without feeling happy?"

I crossed my arms. "Love isn't about happiness, it's about the experience we have. The little moments we give our loved ones and the content of being with one another. Just because it's harder for me to feel happiness doesn't mean I don't have loved ones. I don't know who told you that happiness is the only important thing in love but they're wrong. When you're with someone, with family, you have to take the good with the bad. Because love will always have it's ups and downs and I think that's beautiful. It gives me hope that someday I'll find love too, like Emma has with Frank."

"Then you can love me." Dracula said.

I raised my brow at him. "You threw me off a jet and plan on freezing the world."

"Not to mention a monster." Fay added.

Dracula snarled. "If I can't have love, then no one can." He walked towards the only desk in the room.

"No!" All the Wishbones cried and went after him. Dracula was easily throwing them around one by one. 

Spider was tugging the leg of my jumpsuit and pointed at the curtains. I noticed the light spilling from the edges. I knew what to do. 

"Did you really think you could defeat me?" I heard him monologuing. "Me! The Prince of Darkness." I heard a crash and Dracula yell from pain. "The scourge of Transylvania, say goodbye to your-" I finally pushed the curtain open, Dracula started yelling louder than before. 

I turned around to see bat Dracula sucking his thumb. The sunlight covered the desk he was in front of. "Quick," I looked at Frank, who was closest to the entrance. "Open the curtain and run towards the door."

Frank pulled the rope next to the window and the curtains opened. Everyone, but myself, ran towards the door away from Dracula who tried to grab them. He hissed in pain as the sunlight touched him. 

"Pathetic mortals!" He growled. "You cannot defeat me. The sun will eventually set."

"Lizzie," Emma called out, "we still need to stop his plans."

I nodded in acknowledgment. But, didn’t tell them that Renfield and Baba Yaga were already on it.

"Will Lizzie," Dracula walked towards my direction, "it's just you and me. Unless you have a way to get past me."

"We need to get Lizzie out of there." Fay panicked.

"But how?" Max asked.

"I’m sure we’ll find a way." Cheyenne slowly descended from a chandelier, via aerial silk, in front of the Wishbones.

"How long have you been up there?" I asked.

"Oh, just a little while." She responded.

Dracula huffed. "What makes you so sure she'll be able to escape me?"

"Call it a feeling."Cheyenne looked back at the Wishbones. "Let's go find our other friends."

"Renfield might be able to help like before." Max suggested. 

"Sit tight Lizzie, we'll be back with reinforcement." Emma called out.

They all ran out the door leaving me and Dracula behind. A ray of sunlight separating us.

Dracula snarled in the direction of the Wishbones and faced me. “Your friends will never be able to stop me. I made sure that the ice sphere would continue to grow even if the rocket didn’t launch. And I’m the only one with the knowledge to stop it.”

“I don’t believe you.” I stomped my foot. “All you’ve ever done is lie. I bet Renfield knows how to stop the sphere.”

He looked flabbergasted when I mentioned Renfield. “Wh-what? No, he’s only a man servant. Why would he know about the ice sphere in the first place?” His eyes moved side to side, never once looking at me.

“Considering the fact he told us about it, I’m pretty sure Renfield knows about it.” I crossed my arms in disbelief. “Do you always lie when things don’t go your way?”

“I most certainly do not.” He tried crossing his arms, but his wings wouldn’t let him. He turned back to his humanoid form, pretending his little hiccup didn’t occur.

I chuckled and shook my head. “For someone so terrible, you’re ridiculously adorable.”

He looked embarrassed and scowled. “I’m the prince of darkness. I am not adorable.”

My legs started to cramp. Being mindful of the red button on the desk, I decided to sit on the sunlit desk.“So what’s this?” I picked up a glass tube with a single snowflake inside.

“A small sample for what’s to come.” He smirked.

“Huh,” I examined the tube and looked at him. “I wonder what would happen if I used this on you?” 

“You wouldn’t.” He backed away. 

“I mean, you did try to use the full scaled one on my friends.” I swayed the tube back and forth. He looked frantic as I teasingly tipped the open end. “But, I did turn you green and my friends are fine.”

Dracula’s eyes lit up with recognition, as if he had forgotten. “Turn me back to normal.” He demanded.

“Turn me back to normal.” I countered.

A dangerous glint passed his eyes. “Only true happiness can break your curse. Perhaps I could remedy that.” He looked at imaginary dirt under his nails. “I am still looking for a vampire bride after all.”

“You need to stop asking everyone to marry you first.” I slammed the tube back on the table. Emma and the others better be coming soon.

“I do not ask everyone to marry me.” He denied.

“Sure, bet you didn’t ask that girl 1,000 years ago to marry you.” I rolled my eyes.

He looked surprised. “Who told you.”

“Baba Yaga,” I picked up the tube again. “Maybe I should use this on you. In honor of the woman whose family you got rid of.”

“I didn’t, I didn’t,” he took a deep breath and rubbed a hand against his mouth. “I was in love, truly in love. She meant the world to me. When I first saw her she was helping one of my bats out of a trap. Back then all anyone wanted to do was find a way to destroy me. Back then everyone knew the name Dracula.

Her name was Mary, she had fair skin, eyes blue like the bluest sapphires, and hair black as the blackest midnight. Many in her village rumored that she was my daughter. So her family lived in the mountains close to my castle. It was the reason our paths crossed.

One of my bats was out longer than usual. So I flew out to find them. I heard the screeching of a bat and then silence. I thought the worst, but then I heard purring and giggling. And there she was, holding up an empty trap and my bat cuddling up to her. As soon as I saw her I fell in love.

I sought out Baba Yaga, to help me get closer to her. She disguised me as a human and I was able to get close. She thought I was a villager that lost his way. But, I told her I lived nearby and only came out during the dark. She even asked me if I ever saw Dracula.

After we first met we kept seeing each other. Every day we would talk, laugh, and get to know each other more each passing day. Soon she extended an invitation to meet her family. But, her grandfather was very sick at the time. It reminded me how mortal she was. 

I asked Mary what she would say if her family was granted immortality. She said it was a nice thought. After a while I became a part of the family and was the happiest man alive. What I didn't know then, and forgot today, was that happiness removed the spell. The day I asked Mary for her hand in marriage I transformed back into Dracula. 

When she said yes I had transformed in front of her and her family. They all screamed in terror, and I thought transforming them into vampires was the solution. But, in my moment of panic I have forgotten that turning them would also remove their soul. They were mindless, obedient servants. Once I came too, it was too late to realize my mistake.

Mary, horrified for what I had done, ran into the woods. Her mother, father, and grandparents were thirsty and freshly changed. They followed her and tried to hunt her down. I wouldn't let them get to her, so once I reached her I took her to my castle. She spent days cursing me, and I demanded Baba Yaga to transform them back into humans. The old witch claimed that there was no magic to turn a vampire back into human.

I locked her away and asked Mary what she wanted from me. She asked to be reunited with her family. She asked to be turned into a vampire. Once I did what she asked, she too became soulless."

Dracula's lower lip quivered as he finished his story. "I ruined her family, but I could never." He wiped away imaginary tears. “The villagers that still believed she was my daughter found them. They captured them, tied them to the stake, and waited for the sun. When I found out it was too late, the sun was already rising.”

"Oh," I swallowed, "I'm sorry to hear that, but you still tried to destroy the planet and sun." I placed the snowflake down. "I certainly feel bad for you, but that doesn't excuse your behavior."

"What of yours?" He glared.

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion.

"You had every moment to tell the Wishbones how to break the curse.” He looked angry. “You had the ability to reunite them when they were separated. You even have power to stop me, not just the snowflake, but the sun as well.” He pointed towards the two open curtains. “So why don’t you?”

I blinked at him. Did he really think I would...wait. “You think I want to kill you?”

“Of course!” He threw his arm up. “You were going to engulf me with that accursed liquid, while I was in my Lazarus bath. What did you think would happen?”

“I don’t know,” I shook my head, “probably give you a rash.”

“A rash?” He looked outraged. 

“I thought it would be watered down with your bath.” I reasoned.

“When you mix the ingredients together you still complete the recipe.” Dracula looked at the sun. “There is only one weapon against me that requires direct, and unfiltered, contact.” 

“I-,” I bit the inside of my cheek and made up my mind. I closed the curtain, the desk free from sunlight.

He looked at me with surprise. “Why, why would.” He walked towards the desk. “You’ve just given me access to my weapon.” His hand, which I noticed had swollen fingers, was shakily hovering over the button.

“Are you going to push it?” I walked over to the desk. This time choosing to sit at the chair in front of the desk.

“I’m getting to it.” He looked back, then at the button, then back at me again. “That’s my chair.”

“And chairs are meant to sit on.” I crossed my legs. “Again are you going to push the button?”

Dracula frowned as he stared down at the button. “No,” he turned around and sat on the desk. “What’s the point, Renfield has probably disarmed the sphere and rocket by now.” He looked at me. “The better question is: Why are you not leaving? I could attack you at any given moment.”

“So,” I leaned back, “why aren’t you attacking me?”

“Is that what you desire?” He snarled at me.

“I actually want to go home.” I shrugged.

“So what, you’re going to leave and stay a witch forever.” He huffed.

“Being a witch isn’t so bad.” I rolled my neck. “You make it sound like I’ll lose everything by being a witch. My other friends will think I got contacts. Having magic will probably help me at work. Not to mention I gained a new friend.” I pet Spider’s head. “You should try making friends instead of getting someone to marry you.”

“How do you propose I do that?” His eyes flashed red. “Beg? I tried that. Bargain? I’ve done that as well. Build a bond? You know where that led to.” He put his hands on either side of my head. “Nothing I do is enough to find love. Let alone friends.”

I looked up at him. “Have you tried introducing yourself first; without lying who you are?”

“I did with Emma.” He shouted.

“You never properly introduced yourself until, after the fact you cursed her to become your vampire bride.” I pointed out.

His eyes still stayed red, but he looked defeated. 

“Lizzie!”

Dracula looked to the side where the door was.

“What have you done with Lizzie.” I heard Emma shout.

“I’ve done nothing.” Dracula defended himself.

“Then where is she?” I heard Max ask.

“I doubt you would just let her go.” I heard Fay huff.

I could see Dracula’s eyes redden. “Do you need to eat?” I asked. 

He looked back at me. “No, why do you ask?”

“Your eyes are red.” I pointed out.

He pulled out a red pill and quickly swallowed it. “I must have forgotten to feed after all the commotion.”

“Why are the young witch and Dracula so close?” I heard Baba Yaga.

Others wondered the same.

“Maybe they kissed and made up?” Fay suggested.

Dracula looked flustered. “There was no kissing. Why would there be kissing.” He straightened up and took a step back.

“We had a talk.” I got up from the chair. I walked over to the Wishbones and friends. 

“Do all talks involve being close and personal.” Fay teased.

I rolled my eyes, and heard Dracula sputter, as I closed the last curtain. 

“What are you doing?” Max gasped.

“What?” I tilted my head. “I don't think he'll be coming for us any time soon.” I turned my head to look at Dracula. “Or, destroy the world.”

“What makes you so sure?” Emma glared at Dracula.

“It would be lonely.” I smiled back at Dracula. “When you stop being a jerk, introduce yourself to me.”

Everyone, but Cheyenne, looked confused. 

“But you know who I am.” Dracula sounded confused.

“And you’re still green.” I smirked.

He scowled. “You need to reverse the spell.”

I looked at Baba Yaga. “Think you teach me how?”

“How did spell go?” She asked.

“Turn this fiend into green.” 

Baba Yaga tapped her chin. “It is strange spell, simple too. Could be broken if fiend is no longer fiend.”

“Another reason to properly introduce yourself.” I gazed back. 

“Why would you want to get to know a creep?” Fay asked.

“He’s adorable and our little talk was nice.” I pat a sleeping Spider’s head. “I think it's time for us to go home.”

“You’re leaving?” Dracula sounded hurt. “But, how do you expect me to properly introduce myself?”

“I’m free during the weekend.” I turned to see a hopeful look in his eye.

“Renfield,” Dracula stood tall, “take the Wishbones and friends home. Oh, and take 2 weeks vacation. You deserve it.”

Renfield smiled. “Of course, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction for my unexpectedly favorite movie. :>


End file.
